


(Grand) Mama Solace

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [33]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, idk how this turned out but oh well, more naomi solace and nico bc yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Years later, Nico is happy to call Naomi Solace his mom.(Third one-shot that follows up Mama Solace and Mama Solace (Part Two)).
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Naomi Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	(Grand) Mama Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, for this story, I actually combined two prompts from two awesome users on FF.net.
> 
> Prompt from BethnPercy:  
> “...imagine like a married Will and Nico and Will being away at work or something and Nico dropping by with their child to say hi to mama Solace and he calls her mom too and he's just so casual around her and tells her all the gossip and how the kids are doing. Like she becomes his mom.”
> 
> Prompt from NaoSa:  
> Maybe a glimpse into the future? That always seems popular.
> 
> Thank you to the both of you for your prompts! I had so much fun writing this (I absolutely love writing more of Naomi Solace because y e s).
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico lounged back on the old couch in Naomi Solace’s living room. Upstairs, he could hear the kids running around, mentally shooting a prayer that they didn’t break something ( _ or someone _ ). He found himself staring down the pictures littering the wall, ranging from baby Will and Naomi to family portraits of Nico, Will and the kids. It never ceased to make his day, seeing his own face on the wall filled with family pictures.

He was drawn out of thought as Naomi entered the room, placing a bowl with some chips down and the bag next to it. He smiled and shot her a quick  _ thank you _ , grabbing a handful as he watched her get settled.

Nico studied Naomi’s face. She was pretty young as a mother and grandmother, but the years had clearly taken a toll, in a good way. Smile lines around her eyes were exacerbated with each laugh, and despite the grey streaks in her brown curls, her energy made her appear as young as ever.

Naomi seemed to notice Nico deep in thought, taking his hands in her own. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Nico grinned, “Ah, for you, they are completely free. Just… thinking about how much things have changed. You know, time passing and stuff,” he said, shrugging at his awkward wording. Naomi just laughed, eyes sparkling with a warmth that Nico had grown so happily accustomed to.

“It really has been a while. I still remember when Will brought you home for the first time. It was all  _ Ms. Solace  _ and  _ ma’am _ with you. Now, well…” she gestured to him sitting barefoot on the couch, legs criss-cross.

Nico laughed, “Of course. At least I’ve got a little more shame than Will, though. He would have his feet on the coffee table and try to catch popcorn in his mouth or some bullshit.”

The two laughed comfortably at the visual, Naomi humming in agreement. Silence lapsed between the two, only broken by distant yelling and laughter from the floor above.

After a few more seconds, Naomi smirked. “So… what’s the tea?”

Nico groaned, rolling his eyes. “Please don’t ever say that again.”

Naomi huffed, grabbing some chips in her hands and slowly chewing. “C’mon! I’m not  _ that _ old.”

“You really aren’t. It’s just cringe when anyone says it. When Will figured out what it meant he wouldn’t  _ stop _ ,” Nico grumbled in response, nonetheless clearly suppressing a smile. After a few seconds of thought, Nico's eyes lit up as he began talking.

“You know, Bea’s been in a rage for the past few days.”

Naomi arched an eyebrow. “Oh? And here I thought she was supposed to be the patient one of the family.”

Nico shrugged, grabbing his now-lukewarm cup of coffee. “See, I was confused as well. She  _ is _ the, ah, more well-behaved one out of the kids, so Will and I were confused. Finally, though, she agreed to tell me what was wrong yesterday.”

Naomi leaned forward, looking intrigued. “Yeah, and what’s that?”

Nico grinned. “It’s a boy. Specifically, the Jackson boy.”

Naomi gasped dramatically, “Oh? The one who’s a twin right? Jace?”

Nodding, Nico took a sip of his coffee. “It’s honestly hilarious. Apparently he tried to steal some of her stuff when they were walking home.”

“And what did she do?”

Nico smirked, looking  _ very _ pleased. “Ah, she had the shadows move him into a tree. She only brought him down after he  _ promised to behave _ ,” he added, making air quotes around the last phrase.

Naomi laughed, shooting her son-in-law a look. “You don’t look too upset with her behaviour.”

“Eh. I understand what it’s like to be annoyed by a Jackson.” Upon catching sight of her stern gaze, he sighed. “Alright, alright. I  _ did _ talk to her and told her to not abuse her powers  _ blah, blah, blah _ . Now,  _ please _ , no more disappointed staring, Mom.”

When Nico looked back at Naomi after grabbing some more snacks from the bowl in front of him, he realized that her expression had changed. She looked moved, but something behind her eyes was glowing.

“Uh… something wrong?” Nico asked carefully, clearly bemused. Naomi just laughed, pushing some wisps of hair out of her face.

“Ah, it’s nothing. Just… you called me mom. And before you say anything, it’s perfectly fine,” she added, taking in Nico’s alarmed expression. “I just doubt I’ll ever get used to having not one, but two amazing young men who I can call my sons.”

Nico swallowed slightly, blinking quickly. He vaguely wondered whether with age he simply had become more emotional, but deep down he knew it was more than that. It was the feeling of having a family, a  _ mother _ , after spending years of his teenage life feeling so desolate and alone. It gave him a feeling so warm and satisfying that it was hard for him to process it. Swallowing thickly, he shot Naomi a sideways smile.

“Well, I’m being honest when I say that… you’ve really been like a mom to me, Naomi. So thank  _ you _ ,” he said, reaching forward and squeezing Naomi’s hand.

She smiled back, and once again a calming silence fell between the two of them. It was broken, however, by a loud  _ thud _ . Nico and Naomi turned to face the hallway visible from the couches. Frozen and staring back at the adults were the kids, looking rather guilty.

Nico arched an eyebrow at the three as Bea stepped forward, trying to block Michael and Maisie’s not-so-hidden attempts at hiding whatever they had just knocked over behind their sister.

“Hi,” Bea said, shooting the two a bright smile. Nico strained his neck, trying to see what exactly they knocked over. However, before he could say anything, Naomi stood up, striding over to the two and scooping Maisie up into her arms and ignoring whatever mess had been made.

“Hey kiddos! Are you guys tired yet? We can do some baking if you want. I got the cookie mix and everything.”

Immediately, the kids cheered as Bea ran towards the kitchen. Naomi placed a kiss on Maisie’s forehead before allowing her to toddle after her brother and sister. As she came back to the living room, grabbing the bag of chips and tying it up, Nico smirked.

“Last time I checked, you can’t bake. Didn’t you tell me when Will first had us visit that  _ it’s too wholesome for me _ ?”

Naomi shook her head. “Nuh-uh. I simply didn’t have the skill set to bake. But now I have you, my dear son, so you better haul ass and help us bake before we burn the house down.”

Nico made an exaggerated attempt at sitting up, grumbling dramatically as Naomi laughed. Before he could finish his dramaticized acting, however, Michael ran back into the room, grabbing Nico’s hand and attempting to pull.

“Papa, help! Bea is being bossy again,” he whined, breaking off into rambling chatter about his ever-so-annoying older sister. Nico stifled a laugh as he got up, picking Michael up in his arms.

“Mmkay,  _ bambino _ . Let’s go bake, alright? If you and your sisters get along properly, you guys can lick the bowl  _ and  _ we don’t tell Dad.”

Michael grinned at the prospect, ceasing his complaints at once. Behind the younger boy’s back, Naomi shot him a look that clearly read  _ really? _ Nico just grinned in response, falling in stride with Naomi as the two headed to the kitchen. As he stood at the marble counter, watching his kids run around grabbing materials, towing a laughing Naomi along whenever possible, he felt content settle in his chest.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did these prompts justice! I’ve honestly really wanted to write a lot more about the demigods in the future (after college, if/when they have kids, where they end up…), but I’ve been a little nervous about including my own OC Solangelo children. 
> 
> I kind of pictured them as getting a surrogate to have kids (maybe another demigod? IDK). Based on this, Bea (the oldest) would have Nico’s powers, Michael (the middle child) inherited Will’s Apollo traits, and the youngest, Maisie, still has yet to tap into her powers. They all have some very vague Apollo or Hades traits (the ability to sense deaths or minor Apollo cursing powers) because of some sort of blessing. There’s a lot more to this, and I have a lot of other ideas, so LMK if you want to see more of them.
> 
> But yeah, other than that, I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Also, LMK if you guys want to read more Mama Solace things!
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
